In the sport of fly fishing, it is common for the fisherman to use a landing net to facilitate the removal of the caught fish from the water. Nonetheless, the landing net is only used occasionally. It is therefore desirable for the landing net to be readily accessible when needed, but to be stored in a location that does not interfere with routine fishing operations such as moving through brush or other obstacles to the fishing site, casting a fly, or operating a rod and reel. The prior art contains several systems for attaching a landing net to a garment worn by the fisherman. For example, Sargent U.S. Pat. No. 1,024,653 describes a device which comprises a clip adapted to removably hold the round handle of a landing net in a vertical position on the back of a fisherman's garment. Braken U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,391 discloses a fishing garment having a loop that extends down from the neck along the back panel of the garment and carries a ring to which a landing net may be attached. Farber U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,695 describes a pouch-like support adapted for attachment to the back of a fisherman's garment for removably accommodating a landing net. The complete disclosures of all these references are herein incorporated by reference.
Many currently commercially available fishing vests have a single ring sewn near the top of the vest to allow a landing net to be clipped onto the vest using a detachable clip or magnet attached to the net handle. This arrangement works well while the fisherman is standing vertically, but whenever the fisherman bends over, e.g. to grab something, to duck under an obstruction, to work on something, etc., the net may slip off the fisherman's back, swing to the side, and fall into the fisherman's face or otherwise interfere with the fisherman's activities. This may happen many times during the day and can be annoying.